What is my Purpose?
by T-Pot Uchiha
Summary: Kristina Nara is a girl who has no goal in life at all. When her and her 2 friends are transported to the Naruto world, what will Kristina's purpose become? rated M for later chapters. 3 OC's ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. How it all started

Wassup my peeps? This is T-Pot Uchiha and this is my 1st eva fanfiction. So if it sucks... Anyway I hope you like this fanfic. BTW, the pairings are secret at this time. You'll have to figure it out yourself. Uh...here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I mention. I only own Kristina, Casey, and Akiria.

**What is my Purpose?**

**By: T-Pot Uchiha**

Beep. Beep. Beep. My stupid annoying alarm clock went off. I groaned

and pressed the snooze button. I instinctively rolled over and started to drift

off to sleep again. Then I realized I had to get to Casey's house. I sighed in

annoyance and rubbed my temples. I threw off my covers and decided to get

it over with.

I got out of bed and pulled on my clothes. While I combed my hair I

looked into my vanity mirror. My brown face stared back at me. I never

thought myself to be pretty. My long hair would be nice, I guess, if I wasn't

so lazy that I never wanted to fix it right. My eyes were a boring shade of

brown and never sparkled like they used to. I sighed again. "So unlike the

Naruto ninjas." I muttered to myself. That's right. I'm yet another person who

has fallen in love with the wanna-be Hokage and his friends. You could say I

was just another vertically-challenged Narutard. That's actually what me and

my friends called each other. The Narutards.

My best friend, Casey, is a total goofball. We fight all the time, but we

would give up our lives for each other. Casey is a typical pretty, blue-eyed,

dumb blond A/N no offense, blonde's! who's real cool but everyone picks

on. But Casey's not afraid to speak her mind. My other friend, Akiria, is

really quiet. Well, most of the time. Her hair is chestnut brown and her eyes

are light green. She's really loyal and would never emotionally hurt anyone.

Plus she's really smart. That's what people say, anyway, but I think she just

has a lot of common sense. And then there's me. My name is Kristina. I'm

Gothic and I'm not afraid to say it. I talk trash, yeah, but I sure as hell can

back it up. Often I daze out and daydream about how the world could be

different. I never was really satisfied by the real world. No one seemed to

understand.

I finished my hair and reached for my leaf headband. There was a

twinge of pain in my stomach. "Shut up." I whispered, but continued as if

nothing had happened. I walked through my empty house to the kitchen. The

kitchen was old, cold, and dusty. I always hated it. I grabbed a juicie juice

from the ancient fridge and walked out the door. I didn't lock it because no

one ever wanted to enter my house.

I walked through the park near my house and stared up at the clouds.

"Oh, the clouds are so puffy and free..." I thought. I tried to ignore the awful

whispers and snickers around me as people paused from their picnics and

meetings to stare at me. I quietly sipped my apple juice and scuffed the

ground with the toes of my old dirty Heelies. I journeyed through the park

and up to a nice, expensive-looking house. I knocked on the door and it

opened revealing bright blue eyes. "Hey, Kris!" Casey greeted. I smiled and

and lightly punched her arm. "What's up, Casey?" I asked. "You almost

missed the beginning! What took you so long?!?!" Casey scolded. You see,

today was the day. The day of the Naruto marathon, of course! I rubbed the

back of my neck sheepishly. "My bad." I said. Casey sighed and shook her

head. Then we took one look at each other and started laughing. Casey pulled

me into her house and to the living room, giggling the whole way.

As we walked into the living room I glanced toward the figure on the

couch. She looked up at me. Her face shined as she smiled. "Hey, Akiria." I

said. "Hey." she replied, green eyes shimmering. I turned back to Casey.

"You got any snacks?" I asked. Casey nodded and pointed to a table laden

with food. "Good." I commented. I sat on the couch next to Akiria and Casey

sat beside me. "Let's get this party started!" I yelled happily. Casey picked up

the remote and turned on the TV. I took one look at the TV and whispered,

"Holy-" And I knew no more.

Well, how did you like my first chapter? Good, bad? Please review and let

me know! I hope its good! Anyway, this is T-Pot Uchiha, signing off until

next time! Ja ne!


	2. lyke, omg! Naruto!

**Hi my peeps! This is T-Pot -duh- and I'm here to give you the second chappie of my first story. -double duh- Where we left off, you had just met the OC trio. Kristina, Casey and Akiria were about to watch TV when something strange happened. What will happen to our new heros? Read on to see!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What is my Purpose?**

**By:T-Pot Uchiha **

**Take 2**

"Ohhh..." I groaned. I had regained conciousness, and was as confused as heck. Me, Akiria and Casey were laying

on a small patch of grass next to a river. The sun had set and it was pitch black. You could hardly see anything around you. I

looked over to see if Casey and Akiria were alright. I gasped at their appearences. Casey's hair had grown longer and her

bangs were dyed a blood red. The ends of her hair were dyed red as well. In a pair of strechy

black shorts, a red t-shirt, and a pair of fishnet gloves, she looked considerably different. Akiria's hair was the

same in length, but her bangs and tips were an icy blue color. She wore really short black shorts, a blue jacket

with sleeves so long they covered her hands, and a black leather choker. "Casey!" I hissed. "Wake up!" Casey shot

up, yelling something about she didn't eat all the ramen, it was her brother. I noticed her eyes had changed color

and were now crimson. I jumped over to her and slapped my hand over her mouth. We were silent a minute, listening. A

wolf howled in the distance. "Casey, STFU!!!" I whispered. I slowly removed my hand and crawled over to Akiria.

"Akiria." I said. "Akiria, wake up and don't scream." Akiria opened her eyes and looked around. I noticed they

were now a piercing blue. "Kris, we are we? What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes traveling up and down my

body. I stared at her, confused. Then I looked down at myself. I would have screamed if I didn't want to attract

predators. I was wearing black shorts like Casey, a purple t-shirt, and black fingerless gloves. My hair was now a

deep black and my bangs and tips were purple. Also, my skin was as white as flour and my eyes were bright purple.

I quickly told Casey and Akiria what they looked like. Akiria had an expression of dumb surprise on her face

while Casey was whisper-rambling. We all froze as a shrill scream ripped through the forest. I jumped to my feet

without hesitation and ran to where the scream had came from. "Kris, wait! It might be dangerous!" Casey yelled

after me. "Yeah! And we don't even know where we are!" Akiria yelled. I paid no attention to this and kept

running. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I had just realized where we were. We were in the Forest of Death.

----------------------------------------------------------

I heard voices to my right and quickly turned. I skidded in to see something I had only seen on TV and in my

dreams. Sakura, beaten and bloody, was sitting on the forest floor. Naruto and Lee were unconcious, Neji and

Tenten were standing high up in a tree, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were peeping through the bushes, 3 sound nin

were standing to the left, and Sasuke, with his curse mark activated, was standing angrily about to attack. "Hold up,

bitches!" I yelled. The nin stared at me. "Did you just call us bitches?" Tenten asked. I looked at her. "Did I s-

s-s-stutter?" I asked. She fell silent in surprise. Then something ran into me from behind causing me to nearly trip. "Kris you

stupid bastard! What the hell were you-" Casey started. She took one look at the ninjas and paled. Her and Akiria

turned to lok at me. "Ah hehehe..." I laughed nervously, scratching my head. Then I went back to the ninjas.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." I said. "I want to help you guys!" Sasuke looked at me. "We won't need any help." He

said simply. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. "Oh, shut up, icicle. If I said I'm gonna help, then thats what

I'm gonna do, no questions asked." I snapped cooly. "Oooo, burn." Casey said. Akiria nudged her. "Not helping." She

whispered. Casey flushed. Sasuke glared at me intensely. I brushed the glare off easily. "You need to rest. That

curse mark is nothing but trouble. Keep on and you could die. That thing feeds off your chakra like crazy. Let us

take care of these three." I said. Of course I was pulling this stuff out of my ass, but I wanted Sasuke to calm

down. It was true the mark was nothing but trouble. Sasuke looked at me questionally. He was wondering how I knew

about the mark. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know a curse mark from that gay-ass

snake bastard when I see one." Sakura stared at me underneath her swollen lids. "How do you know about

Orochimaru?" She asked testily. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead and buried. "That's none of your

concern." I said fiercely. Sakura was taken aback by my glare. "Are you gonna keep ignoring us, or are you gonna

fight? Eh, shorty? Dumb blonde? Mute?" Zaku said. Anime fire surrounded me and my friends. "What-did-you-say?" I

asked, my eyes twitching. "I said you were short." Zaku replied. I clenched my teeth and cracked my knuckles.

"You're dying first." I said. Zaku laughed. "I could crush you in a second, shorty." he said. That was the last

straw. I took a deep breath and pulled out a kunai from the pouch around my leg I hadn't noticed earlier. Then I

attacked. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, ASSHOLE?!?! WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME? A DWARF? A

MIDGET? A LITTLE PERSON?" I yelled, kicking, punching, and stabbing him so fast he couldn't even move. I pulled

behind him grabbing his arms and pinning them to his back. I had totally lost it. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, BITCH?" I

yelled in his ear. I twisted his right arm until it broke. For a guy he let out a girly scream. I raised my eyebrows. Then I

dropped it and went back to putting him in pain. I slowly broke his left arm, letting him 'enjoy' the pain. He yelled again.

Now that his arms were useless, I let go of them and pulled his head back, exposing his fleashy neck. My eyes

turned into little upside-down U's and I smiled, revealing my rather sharp teeth. "Still think I'm short?" I asked.

Zaku did not reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Nighty night, Zaku-kun." I said sweetly. Zaku looked at me in

fear. How did I know his name? I gripped my kunai and slashed his neck. Blood splattered my face and hands. Zaku

fell to the ground. The other nin stared. And stared. And stared. Then the remaining sound nin attacked. Kin was

about to puncture me with senbon, but Akiria came out of nowhere and kicked Kin's head so hard her neck broke. Kin

flew and slamed against a tree. Akiria flipped in midair and landed gracefully. Hunchback watshisname came at me

from behind ready to strike with his sound thingy, but Casey also came out of nowhere and hit him with her palm.

Surprisingly, hunchback flew backward. Tenten and Neji glanced at each other. Then they looked back at Casey. Her

eyes were white with the Byakugan. Neji gasped. Yes, he gasped. Deal wid it! Hunchback dude came at Casey. Casey

simply smirked. She quickly spun around and blue chakra surrounded her. "The rotation!" Tenten exclaimed.

Hunchback flew back and slamed against a very sharp-looking rock. Apparently it was sharp, because it pierced

through his back all the way out his stomach. He choked in surprise. Casey then pulled out a kunai and ran to the

hunchback. She slashed at him so fast you couldn't even see her arm move. A little red line appeared right above

his chin. Ino, Sakura, and Choji looked confused. That is, before the top of hunchback's head slid clean off. Once

again, blood flew. Sakura screamed shrilly and Choji turned green. Ino looked at Casey in horror and Tenten

looked shocked. Sasuke and Neji were merely silent. "Who are you?!?! How can you...do that?!? You can't be much

older than us! And are you even ninja? And if you are, where are you two's headbands?" Sakura yelled, pointing at

Akiria and Casey at the last bit. I turned to her and bowed in apology. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, we did not

introduce ourselves." I said. "How do you know my name?" Sakura asked,suspicious. I smiled. "We know a lot, Sakura-

chan. But now is not the time to tell you how. I'm Kristina. Kristina Nara." I said. Shikamaru looked at me.

Team 10 had come out of the bushes before I had started talking. "Liar. I've never seen you before." Shikamaru

said. I put my hands on my hips. "You don't always have to see something for it to be real. I haven't seen you since

we were, what, five? You probably don't remember. Do you remember your Uncle Shunkariki?" I asked. Shikamaru

thought a moment. Then he seemed to remember. "Ahh, he was troublesome. I remember now. You looked different then.

What happened?" he asked. I scratched the back of my head. "I dunno. Somehow it happened when I came here." I

replied. Casey looked annoyed. "Will you two stop chattering on like two old betty's?!?!" she yelled. I

looked at her, my eyebrows raised. "'Two old betty's'?" I repeated. She shrugged. I then took the time to see that

Sasuke's mark had begun to retreat. He clapped his hand to the mark as it began to throb. I looked over at him,

alarmed. I walked over to him. "Let me see it." I demanded. He stayed the same. "Let me see it or I'll cut

your hand off!" I yelled, pulling out a kunai. He quickly removed his hand. I put the kunai away and laughed. Then I

made some hand signs. Purple chakra appeared at the tips of my index and middle finger. "Fingerprint Seal

Binding!" I exclaimed, hitting the curse mark. Sasuke yelled out in pain. The mark started to shrink and

dissapeared. I rubbed my hands together as if to brush dirt away. "That should do until Kakashi can deal with

it." I said. "What did you do to it?" Sakura asked. I laughed evilly. "I made it so Sasuke cannot use the curse

mark unless I undo this seal." I replied. "Seal...?" Sakura asked. I pointed to Sasuke's neck. A seal shaped

like a skull was where the old mark was. Actually, it looked like a tattoo now. I heard a moan behind me. I

turned. Naruto was up. "What's going on? You are you guys?" he asked me, Casey, and Akiria. "I'm Kristina

Nara." I said. "I'm Casey Hyuga." Casey said. "And I'm Akiria Uzumaki." Akiria said. Naruto paused a minute.

"What?" he asked. "Yup, Akiria's your sister! Well, half sister. You have different daddies."Casey yelled

energetically. Naruto smiled. "Cool! Hi Casey, Kristina, and Akiria-onee-chan!" he yelled. Casey blushed very,

very, very,-and I mean very-lightly when Naruto said her name. No one except me could see it 'cause I got mad

skillz like dat. "Oh lord." I thought. "Casey's on the get-boy tip again." Now that everything was cool, Neji and

Tenten came down from the tree they were in. Tenten woke Lee up while Neji asked Casey some questions. When Lee

woke up he looked around quickly. "What happened to those oto-nin?" he asked, seeing the gory dead bodies.

"Kristina, Akiria, and Casey killed them." Tenten replied, pointing at us. I walked over, grinning. "Common, Tenten-

chan, it was the least we could do. Plus, it was fun doing it. Oh, come here, Akiria." I said, calling to Akiria.

Akiria slowly walked over, blushing. "Y-yeah?" she asked. I smiled. "I wanted you to meet Tenten and Lee

personally." I said. Akiria blushed darker. "Um, hi. I'm Akiria." she said quietly. "Wassup?" Tenten greeted. "Nice

to meet you, youthful Akiria! Thank you and your friends for getting rid of those sound ninja for us!" he yelled

happily. Akiria couldn't blush any darker, so I decided to save her. "Well, we better-" I started, but looked to the

west and pulled out three kunai. I threw them swiftly and there was a clunk. Everyone looked over into the treetops.

Three bodies fell from them and landed in front of us. I pulled the heaven scroll from one of their packs and

chuckled. "Easier than taking candy from a baby. Oh yeah." I said. I walked over to the dead hunchback nin and

took the earth scroll from him. Then I handed them to Sasuke. "What are you doing? You earned them. Why are you

giving them to us? Don't you need them anyway?" Sasuke asked. I laughed. "Honestly! If we were in this exam, we'd

be in that tower before a hour and a half had passed. We told you we'd help you and that's what we did. We're not

in the chunin exams anyway." I said, shrugging. "Anyway, we're coming with you to the tower so let's go. I need to

talk to Sarutobi. Bye, Shika-nii-san. Bye, Ino and Choji. See ya, Tenten. Later, Neji. Ja ne, Lee." I said, walking

off. "Hey, wait for me! Peace Bitches!" Casey yelled, throwing up the peace sign and running after me. "B-bye!"

Akiria said, running to us. Neji and Lee leaned over slightly to look at her ass as she ran. Tenten saw this

and whakededed them on their heads. "Ow!" they yelled. Team 7 looked at the three a moment before also saying

their farewells and following me, Casey, and Akiria.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, how was that chapter? I think it was pretty cool. But I don't count. You do! So review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. It feels nice to do good! So push that purply button and review! Also, the person to guess what is going to happen next and/or the pairings gets pocky and ramen!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**-T-Pot Uchiha**


	3. Randomfunny junk

**Hi guys! How are you? Sorry for the wait, my keyboard was broken so I couldn't update. I hope the story is going fine, I havent got many reviews. ...sniff... well, this is only the third chapter, so whatever! Anyway, I have to start the story, so here's the disclaimer. -T-Pot Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other stuff I mention. But I do own Kristina, Akiria, Casey, and a Sasuke plushie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What is My Purpose?**

**Chapter 3**

**By: T-Pot Uchiha**

"Eh? Casey-chan, why won't you tell me where your from?" Naruto asked, screwing up his eyes in annoyance. Casey bit

her lip. I could tell she wasn't sure if she should tell Naruto about 'Our World' and everything. We were walking along in

the forest. It was still dark, and everyone was tired [and covered in blood in Kris's and Casey's case. Naruto, being the

cute and curious fox he is, was asking Casey every question he could think of, from how many techniques she knew to

what her favorite ramen flavor was.[which happened to be miso ramen. "Well, Casey-chan?" Naruto said. "Um...it's kinda

hard to talk about, Naruto-kun." Casey said. Naruto's eyes opened again. "Oh...uh, okay." He replied, his cerulean eyes

staring at her questionly. I yawned loudly. "Are we almost there?" I asked, blinking sleepily. Sakura also yawned. "Sorry,

Kristina, it's gonna be a while before we get there." I frowned. "Great. By the the way, you can call me Kris for short.

Saying Kristina all the time is troublesome." I said to Sakura. Sakura smiled. I suddenly looked over at Akiria. She was

staring up at the night sky as she walked along. I slid over to her. "Pretty, isn't it?" I whispered in her ear. She jumped

slightly, not realizing I was there. She turned her head to look at me. "Y-yeah. It's really nice." She said quietly. I smirked

lightly. "Yeah. Just imagine if _He _was to come up to you and just-" I started. Akiria blushed and put her hand up,

signaling for me to stop. "Kris, don't tease. I know who you like, but I never tease you." She replied. I shrugged. Then I

grinned brightly. "You have grown, grasshopper. That was a good comeback." I said, nudging her with my elbow. Akiria

copied my grin. "Thanks." She said to me. I chuckled.

After that, things were boring for about 20 minutes. My right eye was twitching. I was about to explode if something

didn't happen soon! Then something did happen. Naruto yawned. I cracked. "I'M SO DAMN BORED!" I yelled as loud

as I could. My yell took a comical effect on my friends. Sakura yelled and crashed into Naruto, who brought out kunai to

attack before he tripped over Sasuke, who had tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, making Casey laugh

before she slammed into a tree because she wasn't watching where she was going, which made Akiria scream and run

towards her before tripping over Sasuke, who was still on the ground because Naruto was on his legs, causing Akiria to

fall into a liplock with Naruto. Everything was silent a moment. Akiria slowly broke apart with Naruto. Then, realizing

what she had done and that everyone was staring at her, Akiria flushed and flew about 10 feet away from Naruto,

squealing in the process. "O-kay...that was weird but oddly satisfying." I said. Naruto was still laying on his back on the

ground. He seemed to be in a trance. Sasuke, however, did not want to remain on the ground. It was messing up his hair.

"Dobe, get the hell off my legs." he said to Naruto. Naruto, in his trance, did not hear him. Sasuke twitched.

"Dobe...dobe...DOBE!" he yelled. Naruto ignored him. Now it was Sasuke who cracked. "DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!

GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled, throwing Naruto off him and into a tree. The tree exploded from the force.

Everyone stared at Sasuke. Sasuke, who was on his feet and breathing heavily, brushed himself off and contadicted the

stares with a simple, "What?"

Everyone shrugged. I, on the other hand, grinned and punched the air in front of me. "That was awesome! The anger! The

force! Simply brillant! You need to act like that all the time! EVERYONE SHOULD ACT LIKE THAT! THEN ALL

THE WEAK SUCK-UP PUSSYS WOULD BE GONE! AND ANGRY PEOPLE WHO CURSE AND KICK ASS

WOULD RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I yelled, laughing maniacly.

Sasuke stared at me. I instantly stopped laughing. "Uh...gomen-nasai...I...didn't take my medicine this morning..." I said.

'Oh, come on, Berry-chan! Give in!' Said my hyper, insane, fangirl person inside my head. I started twitching. Akira's

eyes widened. She frantically began searching her pockets. "Damn! Casey, do have any of Kris's pills on hand? I think

Candy-chan is going to take over!" She yelled. Casey's eyes widened as she too began searching her pockets. "Oh, crap!

I'm out!" Casey yelled. Sasuke was still staring at me and Naruto was still in his trance by the exploded tree he had been

thrown through. Sakura looked confused. "Candy-chan? Pills? Take over? What's going on?" Sakura asked. "No time to

explain! Everyone duck for cover!" Casey yelled, dropping to the ground. Everyone dropped to the ground with her. I

started shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly there was a big explosion.

**So...? How did it go? I bet you were expecting a LeexAkiria pairing and a NarutoxCasey pairing, huh? Nope! The reason Akiria and Casey blushed at Lee and Naruto was because they think their cute. Not because they love them. There was a bit of fluff in this chapter also. lol, Sasuke didn't want his hair to get messy and snapped. Haha. Kris is crazy. You know what I just realized!!!! Akiria and Naruto are related!!! Incest! OMG!! I'm still keeping that pairing.**

**Anyway, g2g! review please! Also, thanks to Feathergirl13 and Black Panther137 for reviewing!**

**Ja ne!**

**T-Pot Uchiha**


	4. Blaze! Sasuke's pants!

**Hi people! Wassup? This is the 4th chapter in my 1st fanfic. OMG! Last time you were here, Kris was acting funny and someone called 'Candy-chan' was involved. Lotsa funny stuff happened in the last chappie, too. And introducing for the first time: Uzumakicest!!!!!!!!! It's not wrong. They have different daddies. Still, try and guess the other pairings! Also, a new oc character is being introduced. Be on the lookout. I don't wanna do the disclaimer, so Sasuke can do it.**

**Sasuke: T-Pot Uchiha does not own Naruto or some other stuff she mentions. But she does own a plushie of me and the new Harry Potter game [#5 that sucked cause it was too easy.**

**me: Thank you, Sasuke. I won't torture you tonight.**

**Sasuke:bows Thank you, master.**

**me: laughs maniacly**

**Thank you faithful readers!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**What Is My Purpose?**

**By: T-Pot Uchiha**

Kris pov

"YAHHHH!!!!!" Everyone yelled, blown backwards by the blast. They all flew off in different directions. From the

source of the blast stood a young boy around 14. He had blonde hair with red running through it and red eyes. His skin

was a light tan color and he was rather tall. He was wearing baggy black pants, a black t-shirt with the kanjis for love and

hatred seemingly painted on with red paint, Bright red ninja sandals, a black skull cap with a red skull on it, and a leaf

headband around his neck. [btw, you know what color hair he has 'cause it medium length and sticking out of the bottom

of his cap The boy looked around confused. "What the hell?" he asked himself. 'Huh?' Casey thought to herself. 'I know

that voice.' Easing up from the ground, Casey carefully walked over to the boy. "Blaze?" she asked him. Blaze's eyes

widened. "C-casey?" he asked. They took one look at each other before running into each other's arms. "Oh my god,

Blaze! Oh my god! How can you be here?" Casey yelled into his shoulder, crying. " I don't know! One minute I was

watching the re-airing of the Naruto marathon, and the next minute I'm here!" Blaze replied, the surprise evident in his

voice. "Ahhhh...what the heck?" I said, getting up from the ground. The huge bump had knocked Candy-chan unconcious,

if only for a while. Akiria sighed in relief, seeing that I wasn't going crazy. Then she saw Blaze. "Blaze!" she called out,

running to him. My eyes widened. "Akiria, did you just say-" I started, but saw Blaze smiling at me. "Blaze!" I yelled,

running to him and glomping him. "Ahh, whatsa goin' on, guys?" Naruto asked. The blast had blown him out of his

stuper. Then he saw Blaze. "Who the heck are you?" He asked. Seeing Naruto, Blaze's eyes widened. Then he looked at

Casey, Akiria, and I. "What the freak is going on here?" He asked us. "Well...you see..." "There was this thing..."

"Uh...um..er..." We babbled at him. Blaze put his hand to his forehead. "What am I gonna do with you three...?" He

muttered. "Uh, hello! I asked you a question!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands in front of Blaze's face. Blaze sighed and

stood up. Looking away cooly, he spoke in an emotionless, Sasuke-like tone. " My name is Blaze Uchiha. I'm Casey's

brother, Kris's cousin, and Akiria's 2nd cousin." He said. Sakura[once again looked confused. "Blaze-san, if your an

Uchiha, and Casey is a Hyuga, how are you siblings?" She asked. Sasuke was also confused. o: "And you can't be an

Uchiha, i'm the only one left." he said. Blaze started to shake his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,

Sasu-" SMACK! Casey slapped Blaze in the face. "Your doing it again." She said. Blaze blushed a little. "Um...I forgot

what I was going to say. But to answer Sakura, all Hyugas and Uchihas are interrelated. Sometimes, a Hyuga will be born

with the Sharingan, and even a Uchiha could be born with the Byakugan. We all have the same blood, but different

surnames. One family, Two Gekkai Kenkai. (sp?)" Blaze said, turning away from Sasuke, who had the WTF? expression,

and to Sakura. Sakura nodded in understanding. "I have a question." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Can we please just go

to sleep?" I pleaded. And so we all agreed we would turn in for the night. Slipping into a semi-comfortable cave, we

prepared to sleep.

normal pov

We all agreed that Blaze and Sasuke would stand guard while the rest of us slept. "Sasuke, how much hatred do you have

for Itachi?" Blaze asked. Anger flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "What are you talking about?! He killed my whole family!"

Sasuke said, glaring at Blaze. Blaze stared straight ahead. "I'm not really Casey's brother, y'know. When I was orphaned

long ago, Casey's mom and dad took me in. Casey was so young then, she didn't know I wasn't her real brother." Blaze

said quietly. Sasuke stared at him. What a way to change the subject. Blaze looked over at Sasuke. "My family was also

murdered by Itachi. Because...I'm you and Itachi's brother as well. You never knew me because I was hidden. An

illigemate child by your mother and a sand nin, I was stashed away in a small, dark room so no one would ever knew I

exsisted. My mother- _Your_ mother figured it would dishonor the Uchiha name if anyone were to know about me. I finally

escaped the day after the massacre. I then found Casey's family. They were going somewhere far away, where no one

ever find them. And I went with them. I thought I'd never see this place again. Kris and Akiria's families were also

leaving. We all moved to the same place, and we were happy. But...there was always something strange about Kris.

Then, one day, Kris's mother and father died. A couple years later, Kris's sister died. Friends,crushes, everyone was

falling around Kris and she didn't know what to do. And then, I dunno how, Kris discovered her chakra system. She

trained and trained. Then, when she was satisfied, she would train me, Casey, and Akiria. We always dreamed we would

come here. And now we have." Blaze admitted. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He probably looked like a goldfish.

Blaze laughed slightly.

"No...please...don't..." a female voice whispered. Blaze and Sasuke looked back into the cave. Kris was tossing and

turning in her sleep. While Blaze watched the outside, Sasuke crawled toward Kris. "Don't kill them...take me

instead...please...why...Why are you doing this...?" She murmered. Sasuke stared at the small, sweating, pleading girl.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" She said, yelling the last why and shooting up. Her yell woke everyone else up. Sasuke was

kneeling beside the poor fear-stricken girl. "Are-are you okay?" He asked, shaking all of a sudden. Kris gulped and

nodded. "Y-yeah, j-just a dumb d-dream, that's all." she said. Sasuke was the tiniest bit concerned, but nodded all the

same. Then Casey spoke up. "Let me take shift for a while. You and Blaze get some rest." she said to Sasuke. The two

boys nodded. Sasuke felt rather uncomfortable for some reason. Kris's pleading made him feel weird. When he finally

found the softest bit of floor he could and had settled down, Sasuke looked down. ... Ah. No wonder his pants felt tight.

* * *

**Ooooo! Naughty, Naughty, lil Sasuke! It's very weird, isn't it? I'll never understand lil Sasuke's lil turn-on's. Hehe. Also, a lil bit interesting wid Blaze's story. If I was Gaara's mother, I'd be pissed my man cheated on me wid mrs.Uchiha. But then again, she dead, isn't she? Blaze is hott! Please review, people! I'm counting on you! Maybe the pairings are just a bit clearer now? g2g!!**

**Ja ne!**

**-el t-potte-chan **

**p.s.- i read this whole A/N outloud with a british accent like eliza pinchley's from family guy! it sounds funny!**


End file.
